Golem Girl/Emeth
Emeth is a friendly Golem Girl and a boss in part 2 of paradox. One can join you after the Grangold story event has been completed. Recruitment Talk to the magic advisor that's next to a broken Golem Girl. He'll ask for four items, a Miracle Drug, a Magical Gear, Yamatai Sake and a Chi! Pa! Pa! Give them to him, and he'll pass over command of the newly repaired Golem Girl to the party as well as giving you a Golem Seal, which allows other Doll race monsters to become a golem (race). World Interactions Battle Dialogue "RESUME COMBAT..." "ELIMINATE INTRUDER WITH FULL POWER..." " *whirrrr*..." "CHI...PA-PA..." "FOLLOW ONLY THE QUEEN'S ORDERS..." "PRESENT..." (+1 Magical Gear) "PRESENT..." (+ 1875G) "PRESENT..." (+1 Phoenix Tail) "POWER SHORTAGE..." (Give 1 Thunder Stone) *Yes - "REPLENISHMENT COMPLETE..." (+20 Affinity) *No - "REPLENISHMENT IMPOSSIBLE..." "I want money..." (Give 1125G) *Yes - "REPLENISHMENT COMPLETE..." (+25 Affinity) *No - "REPLENISHMENT IMPOSSIBLE..." *Not enough money - "...UNABLE TO COLLECT!" "PARTIAL MECHANICAL DAMAGE..." (Give 1 Logical Gear) *Yes - "REPLENISHMENT COMPLETE..." (+30 Affinity) *No - "REPLENISHMENT IMPOSSIBLE..." "GOLEM... HAS A SOUL...?" *You do - "I HAVE... SOUL... *whirrrr*..." (+10 Affinity) *You don't - "THEN WHY WOULD I... *whirrrr*..." *What is a soul? - "............" "WHAT IS THE PURPOSE OF GOLEM'S EXISTENCE...?" *Working - "LIVE ONLY TO WORK... *whirrrr*..." (-5 Affinity) *Fighting - "THEN, I WILL FIGHT YOU... *whirrrr*..." *Find out for yourself - "DIFFICULT... BUT, THAT IS..." (+10 Affinity) "WHAT IS THE PURPOSE OF HUMAN EXISTENCE?" *Living happily - "LIVING HAPPILY IS THE PURPOSE OF EXISTENCE... INCOMPREHENSIBLE..." *Leaving offspring - "WHAT TO LEAVE...? INCOMPREHENSIBLE..." *Working - "SAME AS GOLEM... UNDERSTOOD..." (+10 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Emeth: "COMMENCE STARTUP...?" With Mephisto: Mephisto: "Is this the golem made by Grangold? I see, it has a very high degree of perfection..." Emeth: "MASTER? AWAITING ORDERS..." Mephisto: "So, you are absolutely loyal to me..." Sonya: "Wait! What are you doing?" With Knog: Knog: "STONE GOLEM CONFIRMED..." Emeth: "MUD GOLEM AHEAD... SUPERIOR WAR POTENTIAL IS MY STRENGTH..." Knog: "YOU HAVE MADE AN ERROR IN COMPARING YOUR WAR POTENTIAL FROM LIMA. I HAVE THE ADVANTAGE IN COMBAT..." Emeth: "COMMENCING COMPARISON OF SUPERIORITY...*WHIRRRR*..." Knog: "INITIATING COMBAT...*slosh slosh slosh*" Sonya: "No fighting! You'll reduce this castle to nothing!!" With Maiss: Emeth: "*WHIRRRR*" Maiss: "An old-fashioned stone model golem. I'm much more advanced than you." Emeth: "*whirr*... COMMENCE COMPARISON OF STRENGTH...?" Maiss: "I'm a magic-type golem..." With Giga: Emeth: "GIANT DRAGON CONFIRMED..." Giga: "It's a rock giant... Let's play..." Emeth: "PLAY...? THAT IS NOT IN MY COMMANDS..." Giga: "Do this... Shove!" Emeth: "UNDERSTOOD...SHOVE!" Sonya: "The castle is falling apart!!" Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Emeth: "STANDING BY..." Emeth is staring blankly... happens 2nd Action: Emeth: "SIGNALLING TO THE EARTH..." Emeth is doodling on the ground... happens 3rd Action: Emeth: "CIRCUIT CONNECTION DEFECTIVE..." Emeth becomes paralyzed! becomes Paralyzed 4th Action: Emeth: "WARNING, CIRCUIT LEAKAGE OCCURING..." Emeth discharges electricity from their body! enemies take electric damage 5th Action: Emeth: "LET'S PLAY STONE THROWING..." Emeth throws a boulder at the enemy! enemies take damage Category:Monsters Category:Artificial Category:Doll Category:Artist: frfr Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2